


Big Bear

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Join Bucky on the aventure and discovery of his little sister in the Modern day.





	Big Bear

(Story Clint is reading to his children is “Share, Big Bear, Share” By Maureen Wright.)

As he was recovering from the brainwashing, Bucky was having flashes from his past. Some of Steve, others of a little girl but they only came in the smallest bits. While having the memory flashes of the little girl he would get an overprotective feeling rush over him but he also believed that the little girl never really existed.

As his memories came back he started seeing bigger snippets of the little girl but when he tries to identify the scenery he recognises it as his family’s home.  
“Big bear!” came the little girl's voice followed by a giggle from her.  
Brushing the flash away he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen in the avengers tower to grab a glass of water. Checking the kitchen clock he noticed that it was nearly 8pm, taking his cup back to his room with him. As he went past Clint’s room, he came to a stop.  
“Branches shook on the old oak tree. A deep, low voice said, Listen to me” Clint said excitedly but stopped talking.  
All of a sudden Bucky heard two children's voices but the girls shook him, “Share, Big Bear, Share!”  
Dropping the glass that was in his hand Bucky slide down to the floor. Clint hearing the smash walked out to find an out of it Bucky.  
In Bucky’s mind all he saw was the same little girl pulling him through a rose garden.  
“Look big bear. These ones are white. Oh and these ones are a Red.” Running ahead the little girl went to the pink set, “These are my favourite, can we buy some for mom on the way home”  
Clint’s clapping brought Bucky back to the real world, jumping up Bucky looked down kind of like a naughty child would if they knew they were about to be yelled at.  
“Sorry Clint,” Bucky mumbled before adding, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your family time with your children. I’ll pick up the glass and clean up the water with the mop in the cupboard. Again I’m sorry.”  
Bending down Bucky starts glass but when Clint helped Bucky just tried to ignore it.  
“Are you okay?” Clint said softly which confused Bucky, why would Clint be so nice to him.  
Not wanting to lie Bucky just said, “I keep getting flashes of a little girl calling me Big Bear”  
When they both finished picking up the glass they went into the kitchen to put the glass they both had in the hands in the bin Clint spoke up, “I get that exact same look on my face when I remember the first time Lila called me Daddy.”  
“It felt so happy in the flashes of her but also scary because i just want to protect her from everything in the world”  
“I would call it being a father. I should get back to Lila and Cooper so i can finish the story” Slint said patting Bucky on the shoulder.  
“Thank you for the talk Clint.” Bucky let out as Clint walked away.  
Grabbing the mop from storage cupboard he mopped up the water that was just outside Clints door. Putting the mop Back in the cupboard Bucky went back over the flash, the little girl really loved roses specially the pink ones.  
It was on the way back to his room that Bucky decide that tomorrow he was going to leave tower, he was going to go to the city’s botanical gardens to look at the flowers.  
Early the next morning, Bucky got up and quietly got dressed. He didn’t really want anyone knowing where he was going or why not because he was worried they wouldn’t let him but because of what they might thing of a grown man going to see flowers.  
Putting on his shoes and grabbing his wallet Bucky was off, he caught a taxi from the avengers tower to the botanical gardens in the centre of town. Paying the taxi driver, Bucky silently thank him before heading to the gates of the garden to look around.  
He looked at the ponds, ducks and the citrus trees before heading to the flower section. First he past the tulips than the posies before coming to a stop at big section of roses.  
Bucky sat on one of the benches and just watched as the wind blew the flowers from side to side until a little girl and her mom came to look at them. The little girl looked eerily like the girl from his flashes so he kept an eye one her.  
“Momma look its more flowers” The girl yelled before running and screaming “Catch me is you can”  
Closing his eyes due to a headache that was brewing, he watched as his flash became a full scene.  
“Big bear, Bear Bear chase me” The little girl said.  
“I can’t Rose I need to do the washing for mom.”  
“Please Big Bear just for a few minutes”  
Bending down Bucky spoke so softly, “Maybe after lunch okay while mom is resting okay”  
“Okay big bear”  
Getting up he raced out of the gardens heading straight to the tower to see Steve, maybe he had answers about the little girl he kept seeing. Walking up to Steve’s quarters and knocking on the door Bucky was anxious to find out why this little girl plagued his mind so much.  
When Steve opened the door rubbing his eyes Steve asked, “What is it Buck?”  
“I have questions”  
“What about this time?”  
“Rose or Rosie. Is she real?”  
“Is Rosie real? Bucky have you lost your mind?” When Bucky looked confused Steve sighed, “She’s your youngest sister. When your mom got sick you took over as both the carer for your mom and your little sister. She looks up to you as both a big brother and a role model.”  
“She’s still alive?”  
“Yeah she’s living in a nursing home in town, I visit her once a month. I can give you the address.”  
“Thank you steve” Bucky said before leaving Steves room with the address to get into something a bit nicer to see his sister.  
Leaving the tower again that same day Bucky head on a walk to the nursing home where Steve had said Rosemary was living. On the walk Bucky came across a flower cart selling bunches of perfect flowers so Bucky headed over.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have any pink roses would you sir?” He asked politely.  
Looking through the bunches he pulled out a bunch of six, “Last bunch of them”  
“Can I buy them?” when the store keeper nodded Bucky asked, “How much?”  
“Seven Dollars” Bucky handed over the money and the shopkeeper asked, “For a special lady?”  
“My little sister, she isn’t very well thought I would surprise her with my presence and Pink Rose”  
“Well good luck”  
When Bucky left the Flower stand he had a smile on his face, he was off to see his little sister and make her day.  
Walking in the nursing home Bucky went to the front desk, “How can I help you?” Said the nurse at the desk.  
“I’m looking for Rosemary Barnes, I was told this is where she was placed” Bucky said nervously.  
The nurse nodded getting up to walk so Bucky followed, “A friend of Steve’s?”  
“Yeah, Steve and I grew up together and we both knew Rosie”  
When they came to a stop outside the room the nurse said, “She is in there, she’s stuck in the past so she may not remember you” before walking away.  
Knocking on the door Bucky walked in, “Rosie?’ He said gently but she span around.  
“Big bear, Big Bear you came” She said so excitedly.  
“Of Course I came, I couldn’t let you not see me”  
“Did Steve come to?”  
“No he had work to do but I did bring something else”  
“What did you bring me Big Bear?”  
“These” He held out the Pink Roses.  
“Mommy’s favourite”  
“And Rosie’s favourite”  
“Thank you Big Bear” Rosie said hugging Bucky Tightly.


End file.
